fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Firebrand-Firefighter fighting fires with Napalm
Name: Call Sign Firebrand. A flame specialist who drives a suit of power armor equipped with a flamethrower. Dangerous, but vindictive, Firebrand is the last member of a Jennerit civil service team who uses a special type of napalm which consumes oxygen at a faster rate than regular fires while leaving buildings and structures intact. A true firefighter who fights fire with fire. He decided to lend his services to the Battleborn by performing damage control work. Health: 1680 Shields: 300 Role: Defender/Territorial/Rescuer Weapon: A flamethrower which does 41 damage every second to those hit with it. Damage is constant when enemies are bathed with fire. Alt fire absorbs damage from enemy area of effect attacks and replenishes ammunition to the magazine. Ability 1: Hell Jump: Perform a long jump which damages enemies in the area around where you originally jump dealing 160 damage and 271 where you land. Ability 2: Containment: Absorbs and makes the area based skills of enemies smaller to replenish 40% of shield energy and reset ammunition. Fires off one free discharge upon activation. Requires the user to take damage from enemy area based skills upon activation. Ultimate: Burning Fields: Dump napalm over a large area which burns enemies for 62 damage a second for as long as they are in the area. Consuming heat from Burning Fields makes the area smaller. Lasts for 15 seconds. Talent: Reactive Discharge: Enemies who attack you from behind or the sides take 86 damage with each attack. Each discharge consumes 10 ammunition out of an 80 round magazine. Augmentation Paths: Firefighter and Hazmatic. Firefighter Level 1: Increases flamethrower’s maximum range. +20% to range. Level 2: Hell Jump’s landing sight leaves behind a napalm patch dealing 36 burn damage each second for 5 seconds. Level 3: Reactive Discharge now slows enemies who get hit. +2 seconds slowed. Level 4: If Containment fails to absorb any area based damage, its cooldown is reduced. Up to 30% ability cooldown. Level 5: Flamethrower reload speed is increased. +50% increased reload speed. Level 6: Containment now afflicts enemies with burn damage if they are in the vicinity upon activation. +34 damage per second for 4 seconds. Level 7: Increases Hell Jump’s leap distance and you can now change direction midflight by hitting the ability button again. +20% to leap distance. Level 8: Friendlies who are in Containment’s area of effect get temporary damage resistance to damage over time effects. +30% damage mitigation for 4 seconds. Level 9: Flamethrower does increased damage to stunned or immobile enemies. +25% damage bonus. Level 10: Teammates who pass through Burning Fields area of effect are hastened. +25% teammate speed boost. Hazmatic Level 1: Ammunition automatically regenerates after a short delay after firing. Regenerate 2 ammo per second after 3 second delay. Level 2: Increases blast radius of Hell Jump where you take off and where you land. +25% to Hell Jump’s radius. Level 3: Reactive Discharge consumes less ammunition but deals less damage. -4 ammunition per discharge, but -25% damage per discharge. Level 4: Flamethrower napalm now has an acidic quality to it causing enemies to take increased damage from damage over time sources. +15% increased damage to DoT sources. Level 5: Containment now affects a larger radius and restores 10% more shield energy. +50% to radius. Level 6: Increase the magazine capacity of the flamethrower. +75% to magazine capacity. Level 7: A portion of Reactive Discharge’s damage penetrates enemy shields. +25% shield penetration damage Level 8: Containment now removes debuffs on teammates and restores 10% of their health upon activation. Level 9: The flamethrower’s alt fire now has extended range. +40% to range. Level 10: Burning Fields no longer has its area of effect reduced if you siphon heat from it and its duration is increased. +5 seconds to duration.